Interrogations and Innermost Thoughts
by musicalways1617
Summary: Kylo Ren is trying to figure out who the Scavenger is.


Interrogations & Innermost Thoughts

Kylo stared at the prisoner before him, the woman who was causing so much trouble for him and his leader. This scavenger held so much in her little hand, she was a danger to him. His lordship would be proud of this progress.

Now that he had a moment to look at the girl without her sending red hot lasers at him, Kylo notice she looked so peaceful while in slumber. The woman had soft features and a cute nose. He shook his head at the thought immediately, he never thought of her as attractive. Of course, he has only known her for approximately twenty minutes. But he couldn't deny now that he really looked at her, she was very pretty.

 _Stop those thoughts now, this is exactly what Snoke was talking about, I must not get distracted._ Yet the pull to touch her was too strong, almost as strong as the Light side of the force was. This was very new to him.

* * *

Rey woke with a start, uncertain of her location. The room was dark and chilly, metal held her in place. She was placed in a chair that mostly was her standing, leaning back but propping her up, uncomfortable to say the least. The artificial gravity holding her in place.

Instantly she knew she was no longer on solid earth but a ship. Looking around her eyes came in contact with a dark figure. Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren. The new Sith under the guidance of Supreme Leader Snoke.

 _'Why would anyone call themselves "Snoke" anyway?'_ Ren had first thought when Finn was talking about the First Order on the Falcon. Han Solo had laughed at the thought also, while Chewie chortled in the corner.

Kylo Ren did not look to be in the mood for laughter, he did not look to be into anything with that damned mask on. He just sat there in silence, watching. It was quite unnerving.

"Welcome. Do not be afraid, you are my guest." Kylo Ren spoke up from behind the mask, the filters distorting the sound. Rey glared back at him, hating him.

At these words, she scoffed and rolled her eyes. _Was he for real?_ "How can one not be afraid of a monster in a mask on a Star Destroyer?" Rey sneered at him, he was making this so easy.

However that did not teeter Kylo Ren, it spurred him on. With slow motions not to startle her, the man in black reached up and removed his mask and helmet. Once off, he harshly placed in on the display next to him.

Standing in front of Rey without anything to hide behind, was a very handsome young man, not at all how she pictured him to be. In her mind's eye, she saw a grotesque figure with a toothless smile. But before her, on display, was a man with no physical scars; yet his eyes showed her, he was not unscathed. Kylo had deep black thick hair and piercing brown eyes, a color of a sweet candy she once tasted as a child called chocolate.

This was unexpected and Rey unintentionally let out a whispered gasp. Once it was out she steeled herself just in case he had heard. Thankfully he hadn't, if he had then he more than likely would have used it to his advantage. No, he was unaware.

Now that his face was free of any obscurities Kylo was able to see her with his own eyes. The view was almost staggering, she was more beautiful than the vision in his helmet first led him to believe. The rush to touch her was even stronger now. He clasped his hands together tightly behind his back to keep him from making any sudden movements and destroying his image. He smirked instead.

"You still want to see me killed, you hate me." This wasn't a question, merely a statement but the question was in his eyes. He hoped she did not see.

"If matters not what I think or what I want. You are a monster, with or without a mask. The actions you take will dictate what will become of you." Rey tried her hardest to be tough.

* * *

Suddenly he wanted her approval for no reason explainable. The story of his parents come rushing like a rapid through his memory. Leia was once in a very similar position like Rey, when Han Solo and Luke Skywalker saved her. Han and Leia fought constantly but came to truly love one another.

Kylo visibly shook his head to dislodge his thoughts once again. _Where were these treacherous reflections coming from?_ They were no longer his family, Han was not his father. Leia was just the sister of his former, missing, master. At that thought, he remembered why the scavenger was even on his ship.

"You have seen the map, somehow you convinced the BB unit droid to show it to you. A nobody." He tried to tear her down to keep his feeling at bay. "Now you will either tell me what you saw or I will have to go look for it myself."

Silence met him.

 _Fine, be that way._ Without preamble, the Knight of Ren raised his hand and delved into her subconscious. Bypassing her hatred for him and searching, seeking for that wretched map. _I will destroy you, Skywalker._

He began to walk around her, to intimidate her into letting her walls down. "You are so alone, you have been alone for so long. No one wanted you, abandoned on Jakku I see. You thought you see a father figure in Han Solo, interesting." _Well that is just a coincident, it's just to outlandish._ He smirked at the thought. "He would have just disappointed you, I can vouch for that fact."

"Get out of my head." Rey growled now at him, tears began to drip from her beautiful eyes. His heart clenched at the sight of her in pain but he pushed that reaction to the side.

"You wish for a family, don't you? You see an island so green, you see your salvation on that island. Luke Skywalker." He kept looking around, not finding the map, he began to grow frustrated. "Where is the map?"

By then, he had circled her a few times and finished right in front of her again. Without thinking straight, he gave into his urges, his feelings, and brushed his gloved fingers over her tear stained cheek. Her eyes shot to his and unwittingly began to push him out.

This startled him, she was shoving him out of her thoughts. It couldn't be! The only way to do that is...with...the force!

After a moment of the silent battle of push and pull, she scrapped her way into his mind. She looked around in his memories and emotions looking for anything. Kylo backed up quickly, trying to keep her way from the thoughts that he just had of her. _She will never know I thought she was attractive._ It seemed childish when he looked back in hindsight thought. But she breezed past those and settled on another niggle he wished to have kept under lock and key.

"You are afraid." She cocked her head to the side as if examining a work of art with a critic's eye. She must have found something in her study because her voice hardened and steeled. "You are afraid you will never be as strong as Darth Vader!"

Kylo did not know what to make of her now, she had the force. She had not touched on it before, he saw her memories. He was truly startled by her. First, she was found to be attractive. Second, resisted him in her thoughts but now she saw into him, saw one of the greatest problems he faced.

He needed to keep an eye on her.

With a quick, slightly quaking wave of his hand, Kylo Ren put the woman back to a dreamless sleep. He stared at her for another moment before shaking himself back to normal. He shot out of the interrogation room without a backwards glance.

"HUX!" The general came around the corner as Kylo walked onto the bridge of the ship. "I need to make an immediate communication with the Supreme Leader. Get the ship into a clearing to make a good telecommunication." he barked.

 _She has the force. But I took care of them all. How did I miss one?_

* * *

A/N- If I owned Star Wars I would not be writing Fanfiction and would be making millions. I would also be able to meet Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, and Mark Hamill which would just make my life pretty much complete. I said pretty much, not fully, since there is still so much I want to do with my life instead of just fangirl-ing. Thanks again for taking the time to read this. R&R!


End file.
